MarioWiki:Requests for adminship/LuigiMaster41
Hello, MarioWiki editors. It's me, LuigiMaster41, and I am signing up to be a admin for this wiki! I know exactly what to do here especially since I am a admin on a couple of wikis, and I can take full responsibility and make sure this wiki stays in great shape! Plus, I have made over 1,000 edits on the wiki, and I have had a clean block record for a month, I have been a content moderator for a month and I have stayed here at the wiki for a month. So, if I become a admin for this wiki, I promise that I will help this wiki grow, stays in great shape, and protected by vandlisers. This is my request to become a admin here, so respond and let me know what you think! - Hello, LuigiMaster41, It is great to see hard-working editors like you! Thank you for signing up as an administrator. I love the fact that you considered to replace CoolKarim's position since he resigned. To be fair, you made good habits of keeping the wiki safe. You put large effort onto MarioWiki and it is helping! �� I am concerned with our inconsistent cooperation. Sometimes, we tend override each others' edits. I recommend if we discuss with each other, we resiliently work together. I am concerned because being an administrator on this wiki is a crucial role. As an administrator, I want you to consider carefully if the user is breaking the policy. As an administrator, it would not be fair to block a user because of easily getting offended. I mean In my case, it find it hurtful to unfriend someone if it is because of an ongoing discussion. Apart from that, you improved your behavior habits and I recommend you to try working on resisting negative comments from users and also consider how to answer them and also help users in a friendlier way. I would like to recommend to check users how they assume good faith such as Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls; this is to help you understand the habits. To be fair, I am also working on their behavior. The reason I made this decision, is that I want this wiki to set a good example to normal and novice editors that administrators work together, making the community's development balance. I don’t think it is fair that I am not promoting you yet, because of your hard work. But you don’t need to worry. Since we want to help each other, we should try practicing cooperating together. Then, I will be more confident to change my vote on this page and give the rights that you deserve. Good news, we could set a good example to the novice users that can cooperate with each other with opinions. Yoshi is a true hero! 14:49:04 Thu 14:49, May 9, 2019 (UTC) OK then, if you are willing to give me chance, then I will definitely start cooperating together! - Hello LuigiMaster41. I am more confident that I can rely on your actions, I will give you the administrator rights. Good job! You don't mind if you wait for me to promote you? Yoshi is a true hero! 13:25:42 Tue 13:25, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Category:Successful request forms